


icarus (who fell to the sun)

by kiroiimye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Kozume Kenma, Don’t copy to another site, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Non Explicit, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio, hinata is a very good omega, implied beta/omega, jealous alpha, kags is emotionally constipated, major scenting/claiming really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiroiimye/pseuds/kiroiimye
Summary: In which Kageyama is an alpha pining for Hinata, but when slow-to-start, quick-to-burn beta Kenma comes into the scene, he has no choice but to make his move.





	icarus (who fell to the sun)

The scent around Hinata is stronger today, smelling of freshly mown grass and sunflowers and sunshine. It does something to him, jump starting his heart and burning in his veins, like an inextinguishable fire.

Yeah, Hinata does that to him, Tobio thinks wryly as he sets the ball. He watches as it flies through the air, spinning before it slams to the floor and orange fills his vision.

“Yeah!” Hinata lands on the ground, all two feet like a cat. His scent grows stronger with victory, and his smile is wide. 

“Nice kill!” Tanaka calls from the back, and Hinata basks in the praise, before beaming Kageyama’s way.

“Again!”

The volleys continue for a while, the practice matches going past three sets, before Ukai finally calls for a stop.

The team crowd around Ukai and Takeda, and as they begin to explain about a practice match against another school, Hinata’s eyes brighten with excitement and Tobio has to force himself to keep his attention on the coach.

It’s  _ unfair  _ how that damn omega draws his attention so easily, he thinks irritably as he follows the team outside for a run.

As usual, Hinata keeps pace with him, chattering up a storm that Tobio’s not paying attention to, although he really thinks he should, if he plans to claim the omega spiker as his own.

The team sets off in a jog, led by Daichi, and Tobio quickens his pace, going past Hinata and jogging next to Daichi. 

It doesn’t take long for Yamaguchi in the back to call out, “Hey, where’s Hinata?”

The team stops, and Daichi takes a head count before his eyes widen and he swears underneath his breath. “Asahi! Take the team back to school,” he says, command laced in his voice, and to Suga, ever next to him, he mutters, “You and I will go find Hinata.”

Tobio frowns as he jogs back with the group, his dark eyes on the search for the bright orange hair. How the  _ hell  _ did he lose track of his omega?

“Because you’re a dumbass yourself, King,” Tsukishima taunts, his alpha scent strong and teasing.

Tobio snarls back and Tsukishima only sniggers before slowing down to pace with Yamaguchi. 

When they arrive back at the gym, it’s only a ten minute wait before Suga comes back with Hinata next to him and Daichi on their tail.

“Sorry coach!” Hinata bows in apology, and Ukai waves him off.

“It’s fine, or whatever. Don’t get lost again though.”

“Yes sir!”

Hinata returns to the team, a regular grin on his small face, and it’s then Tobio notices a faint, yet unfamiliar scent surrounding him. 

Although he’s used to the other scents of the team covering Hinata, this one is entirely new and sickeningly sweet, of flan pudding and cherries.

Tobio narrows his eyes at Hinata as the coach dismisses them for free practice.

_ Where the hell had he gone? _

——

The day of the practice match arrives, and Nekoma’s team rolls up in a sleek white bus. Tobio watches as the team files out, dresses in scarlet and black jackets, and a scent latches onto him, stinking of flan pudding and cherries.

He feels his shoulders tense as Nekoma’s team lines up and he scents the sweetness again. His eyes follow the invisible trail of the scent and  _ there.  _

It stops at a young man at the end, almost small as Hinata himself, with black roots and blonde hair. The red jacket hangs loose over his wrists, but there’s a quiet air around him that flaunts his maturity as not a first year, but perhaps a second, even third year.

He’s a beta, Tobio thinks, as he appraises the smaller boy’s body language. His stance is not as prideful as the alpha with the mohawk, but not too cowering as a typical omega.

“Welcome!” Daichi calls to the opposing team and Tobio follows in suit with the rest of his teammates, bowing in greeting.

Nekoma responds in like, and they disperse, heading into the gym.

Tobio forces himself to lag, watching as Hinata began an amicable conversation with the small beta. Their chat continues into the gym and even during warmups, feeding a stinging heat into his stomach.

There’s something about that beta his alpha does  _ not like,  _ and he knows by further indication of the hum in the back of his head. It throbs like a headache, whispering,  _ mine, mine, mine,  _ and he has to fight all instinct to launch himself at the unwitting beta.

What the hell is  _ wrong  _ with him? He shouldn’t feel threatened by a  _ beta,  _ and yet…

He shoots a glance towards the pudding headed beta as Hinata chats with him, his exuberant warmth spreading as a sweet scent. His eyes are bright, as they always are, and his hands twitch with an everlasting energy. 

He directs his gaze towards the beta, and it’s all he can do to plant his feet firmly into the wooden floors of the gym and not rip his teeth through the beta’s throat. There’s something soft in the golden eyes, but Tobio ignores it, in favor of the warning scent the beta emits. It’s the scent of flan pudding and cherries, but sour instead of sweet and it burns his throat and eyes.

Tobio clenches his fists, as he forces himself to walk back towards the team. He absolutely  _ despises  _ that damn beta.

——

The match goes well enough, and it’s great fun for Tobio and the rest of the team, but after the third set between them and Nekoma, he’s forced to admit that they’ve lost fair and square.

As they clean up, he catches the warmth scent of Hinata lingering around Nekoma’s setter and he bites down a snarl.

Hinata’s not yours, he reminds himself firmly. 

_ But he could be. _

Tobio hisses underneath his breath and shoves the alpha away in the far part of his brain, and focuses on his post volleyball evaluation.

There was no outstanding member on Nekoma, but rather, they were all equally talented members in receiving and making connections, and their versatility was to be envied. And the setter…

He looks back at Nekoma’s beta setter. Kenma Kozume. 

On the outside, he had seemed unremarkable, nondescript, but his knowledge of the game and strategic mind was thrillingly terrifying and Tobio’s unsure of whether to follow his human side and question Kenma about his volleyball, or follow the alpha within him and bite his head off.

“Kenma-san!” Hinata breezes past him, and stops in front of the setter. “How was the game?!”

“The same.” His voice lowers and the conversation becomes too hushed to hear, but then the scent surrounding the pair thickens into something sickeningly sweet, and Tobio  _ has  _ to act.

He flares his alpha when he strolls into the hazy mist and it’s thick and nauseating, but he fights it, pushing back with his own familiar smell of cool wind and mint leaves.

“Oi, dumbass,” he snaps, dropping a hand onto his shoulder. “The hell you doing? Everyone’s waiting for you.”

“You’re so vulgar, Kageyama!” Hinata complains, but he doesn’t resist when Tobio begins to drag him off. “See you next time, Kenma!”

“See you, Shouyou,” comes the quiet voice, and he lifts his head to wave at Hinata. His golden eyes flash at Tobio, dark and foreboding, and he strengthens his alpha scent even more.

“Bleh! Kageyama,  _ come on,  _ you stink!” Hinata pinches his nose and tugs at his arm.

He nods, steely gaze on the older setter. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

Tobio wheels away from Kenma Kozume and walks to the bus, with Hinata jabbering in his ear all the while.

He sneaks a glance back at the Nekoma team and Kenma stands alone, watching them go, his golden eyes piercing. It makes Tobio gnash his teeth and clenches his fist.

He needs to claim Hinata, before someone else does.

——

Tobio runs through a variety of ways to make Hinata his, from approaching him right off the bus, or while they were practicing, or even on their way home. When they get off, however, Hinata leans over while Ukai is talking to the team, and whispers, “Throw me a toss after this.”

He nods instinctively; he’s never been able to say no to that damn omega.

Ukai dismisses them and the team begins to flood out the doors in small waves, headed by Daichi and Suga. Shimizu is the last out, and she shoots Hinata and Tobio a suspicious gaze.

“Hinata, Kageyama, are you not going home?” she queries, and they both shake their head.

“I wanna hit more tosses!” Hinata says, and Shimizu sighs, shaking her head.

“If you insist. Lock up before you leave,” is all she says, and then she walks out the door, shutting it firmly.

The clang is sharp in the following silence, and they begin to set up the court in it, moving like a unit around each other.

“Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata hooks the net up, before facing Tobio, and his warm brown eyes are unnaturally serious. “When are you gonna claim me already?”

Tobio stops in his steps, and he feels his head turn slowly towards his partner. “ _ Excuse  _ me?”

The spiker shrugs, but he locks his gaze onto Tobio, freezing him where he stands. “When are you gonna scent me? Claim your omega, or something?” 

“W-What…? The hell you talking about?” he demands, but he knows fully that Hinata is well attuned to his second gender, and it’s a knowing crow’s eye that glitters at him.

“I’m not that stupid, Kageyama,” he says, taking a step closer. “I could smell you while I was talking to Kenma. You were jealous,  _ weren’t you?”  _ Hinata’s lips are curled into a devious grin when he comes even closer, barely an inch or two away. “You wanna scent me, don’t ya? Claim me as your omega, so no one else comes close.”

_ Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. _

It had  _ not  _ meant to go this way.

But…

Tobio scrutinizes his partner’s grin, his playful eyes, and he knows that he  _ knows  _ Hinata better than anyone else.

_ Which means… _

He takes hold of Hinata’s shoulders and the spiker doesn’t move an inch when Tobio presses his mouth against his scent glands, then his nose, and lets his scent spread, covering Hinata in his musk. As he does, he leaves a hot kiss on Hinata’s neck, eliciting a gasp from the smaller boy, and he trails them up his neck and up to his face.

They hold eye contact for a solid heartbeat before Tobio goes all in, pressing his lips against Hinata’s, and they come together like flame and wind, spreading their embers amongst each other.

Because if Tobio burns, he wants to  _ burn  _ in Hinata Shouyou.

When they pull away, gasping for air, Hinata looks at him in the eyes, with that impish look Tobio very much adores, and says, “Scent me more, Kageyama.”

He will  _ definitely  _ oblige, and he releases his scent over the smaller boy, covering his sunshine warmth and sunflowers and fresh grass with clean wind and cool mint. It’s satisfying, drenching the omega with his scent, and he knows, with that nagging voice in the back of his mind, that’s he’s won against Kenma Kozume.

“Mm…” The omega tilts his head back in delight, before dropping back onto Tobio’s chest. “Bite me, Kageyama.”

The question takes him aback, and he pushes Hinata away. “Now?!” he hisses.

To his great shock, Hinata nods firmly. His eyes are hazy from the scenting, but there’s the stubborn jut of his chin that Tobio knows all too well, and straight set of his shoulders.

His half working human brain murmurs,  _ don’t do it, not yet,  _ but the alpha in him burns to claim the omega in front of him, and it stands tall with pride that the omega is  _ ready. _

Nevertheless, Tobio fights back the snarling alpha in his chest, and shakes his head.

“Later. Not now, idiot,” he snaps, and Hinata scowls back at him.

“Why not? You want me, don’t you?” His voice doesn’t waver, but there’s uncertainty buried deep within, and Tobio knows it comes from the nervous omega, unsure and scared of whether he would be accepted.

_ Don’t you want me? _

“I do,” he says carefully. “But I…” Tobio grits his teeth. God, the last few words would be...embarrassing.

The passion died down, Hinata looks back at him, eyes clearer. “But what?”

“I...I want to date you properly first,” he forces out, before ducking his head. 

There’s a pregnant pause between them, before Hinata laughs, the warmth of it filling the space. 

“Oh my god, y-you…!” He doubles over, eyes squeezed shut. “You’re such a romantic!”

“Shut up dumbass!” Tobio roars, only making Hinata laugh harder and duck from Tobio’s furious swing.

He pops back up, wiping his eyes, before grinning broadly. “Yeah, I’ll be your boyfriend, Kageyama!” 

_ Boyfriend. _

The word warms his stomach and chest, filling him up from head to toe, and he grabs Hinata’s arm, carelessly pulling him in. “All mine, huh?”

“All yours.”

Hinata looks up at him, eyes like stars and smile like a sunbeam, and Kageyama kisses him.

It’s almost like touching the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> non explicit abo is a thing come at me
> 
> \--
> 
> find me here ---> [@kiroiimye](https://kiroiimye.tumblr.com/)


End file.
